Omega Dance
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Un nouveau danseur, un chorégraphe mystérieux et un ballet de sentiment.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens cette fois avec, comme promis, "Oméga Dance".**

 **Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, il est enfin là !**

 **UA surnaturel ou pas lol à vous de voir ;p.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV.**

 **Bêta Correctrice : ****_Evangeline Black_ ! Ma Miss Chérie d'amour que j'aime vraiment fort ! qui a fait un super travail ici encore :D MERCI !**

 **Résumé : _Un nouveau danseur, un chorégraphe mystérieux et un ballet de sentiment._**

 ** _(Petite précision, il y aura des thermes techniques liés à l'univers de la danse. Normalement il n'y a pas de difficulté pour la compréhension mais si jamais, n'hésitez pas à me demander._**

 ** _Aussi, dans le texte je décris une répétition. En danse, généralement, chaque mouvements est placé sur un temps donc_ _quand il y a écrit des choses comme: "pose à quatre" c'est que_** **_le pas doit être effectué sur ce temps là. Rien de plus. les temps seront en italique.)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

« Si je t'assure ! Hier, je me suis endormie comme une masse ! »

La jeune fille s'assit avec Lydia aux côtés d'un jeune homme habillé d'un bas de training court et d'un débardeur large qui laissait largement entrevoir son torse finement musclé. Il était littéralement plié en deux, les jambes tendues et les mains posées sur ses chevilles. Il avait l'air dans sa bulle, les yeux fermés, mais se redressa en repliant ses jambes quand il sentit les jeunes filles se poser près de lui et lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Stiles, tu vois, tu nous l'as épuisé notre Allison, avec ta répète qui s'est éternisée !

\- C'est elle qui a insisté pour bosser sur la variation, j'y suis pour rien moi ! »

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans la touffe châtaine qui lui servait de cheveux et se redressa pour commencer à s'échauffer, faisant des petits sauts histoire de réveiller un peu son corps. Il fut vite rejoint par Lydia et Allison et ils continuèrent leur échauffement tous les trois.

Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce, plutôt grande, de grands yeux bleus et une chevelure toute en boucle coupée dans un carré plongeant qui lui allait à merveille. Elle posa tous les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains par terre et se tourna vers les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Coucou les Girls, les Boys, ça va ? Tout le monde hocha la tête en lui souriant et elle s'assit en écart devant ses papiers en poursuivant. Bien, parfait, moi, je suis crevée. Ma mère a eu la bonne idée de m'appeler hier soir et elle m'a tenu le grappin jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Je vous jure, elle me fatigue. Bref, on s'en fout de ma life, je voulais vous dire un truc… Ah merde, c'était vraiment important en plus ! »

Elle regardait ses feuilles comme si la réponse y était écrite et elle finit par claquer des doigts en se redressant.

« Ah si, ça y est ! On a un nouveau danseur qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, vous vous souvenez qu'on avait une place de libre suite au départ un peu précipité d'Isaac le mois dernier ? Et bah, j'ai mis une annonce et il se trouve que le monsieur il vient de quitter New-York et qu'il cherchait à intégrer une troupe de danseurs ici, en Californie. Donc bah… c'était nickel ! Je lui ai donc demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour le tester un peu. »

Un bruit se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Un grand brun se tenait là, un sac de sport à la main.

« Ah voyez ! Derek, c'est ça ? Demanda la blonde et l'homme acquiesça. Cool, moi, c'est Marilyn, enfin Mari, je préfère, la directrice de la compagnie et voici mes danseurs. »

Tout le monde fit un geste de main en direction du brun qui leur répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« Donc, Erica, tu peux le conduire aux vestiaires qu'il puisse passer une tenue plus confortable ? Et elle en profitera pour te dire un peu comment va se dérouler cette journée ! lui dit-elle en souriant. »

Une fille d'une vingtaine d'années sortit du groupe et entraîna Derek hors de la salle. Mari se redressa et lança la musique en observant ses danseurs se mettre par groupe.

OoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Derek suivait Erica au travers des larges couloirs du bâtiment.

« Bien, donc aujourd'hui, tu vas passer la journée avec nous. C'est assez simple en fait et à la fin de la journée, tu présenteras quelque chose de ton choix à Mari et au chorégraphe, lui expliqua la blonde en poussant la porte du vestiaire.

\- Qui est… ? Demanda Derek qui posa son sac sur un des bancs présents et commença à se changer.

\- Ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tu verras ce soir, sourit-elle.

\- Ce soir ? releva Derek interloqué.

\- Oui, tu verras qu'ici, on n'est pas chacun dans son coin, tout ça, non. On est une petite compagnie en comparaison des autres, même si on est autant réputé qu'elles, précisa-t-elle pour elle-même. La différence, c'est qu'on est toujours ensemble, une grande famille quoi, l'entente est primordiale ici, c'est pour ça que tu passes la journée entière avec nous…

\- Donc, si je ne m'entends pas avec tout le monde, c'est mort, même si ce soir, je suis parfait ? Voulu savoir le nouveau, un brin septique.

\- Pas avec tout le monde, c'est impossible, mais en gros, oui. Mais tu sais… On a beau être une petite compagnie, le niveau est haut pour entrer ici, Mari et le Co sont intransigeants et ne choisissent que les meilleurs. Mais pas de pressions hein ! »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle.

« Pourquoi autant de mystère autour du Co ?

\- Tu t'es un peu renseigné sur ''Oméga dance'' ?

\- Oui, je sais que Mari en est la directrice et l'une des chorégraphes avec un certain Blazej, mais il n'y avait rien sur lui…

\- Exact ! Mari est le visage d'Oméga, mais en fait, ils sont deux à avoir créé la compagnie sauf que Blazej, lui, est resté dans l'ombre volontairement, c'est tout. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir qui est Blazej. Et tu le découvriras peut-être ce soir si t'es pris. »

Derek la regarda sourire et fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, elle poussa la porte de la salle où se trouvaient les autres.

 _Unfaithful_ résonna aux oreilles du brun et il observa les danseurs évoluer tout en se dirigeant vers Mari qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille d'observer un peu en s'échauffant et Derek s'exécuta.

Il fut absorbé par le mouvement. Il regardait et retenait les pas, il observait la diversité des personnes sous ses yeux. Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur Erica et ses boucles blondes attachées en une queue-de-cheval. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, son corps n'était pas comme toutes ses femmes trop maigres. Non, elle avait de jolies formes et pour lui, c'était une belle danseuse. Un autre flot de danseurs arriva dans le tableau et il remarqua un groupe de trois qui sortait du lot, qu'on était obligé de regarder tellement ils dégageaient quelque chose de fort. Une était rousse, ses cheveux regroupés dans un chignon en vrac, les yeux verts, une bouche pulpeuse peinte de rouge, pas très grande, vêtu d'un haut/brassière rose moulant à manche avec un léopard imprimé dessus, ainsi que d'un legging court noir et d'une veste de sport grise nouée sur les hanches. La deuxième avait une crinière brune ondulée qui lui arrivait aux épaules et les yeux marron. Un t-shirt bordeaux large, sûrement découpé, par-dessus une brassière noire et un short noir la recouvraient. Et enfin un garçon, aussi grand que lui, habillé d'un bas de training court et d'un débardeur large qui laissé entrevoir son torse finement musclé. Ses cheveux châtains partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux noisette scintillaient de bonheur. Comme si c'était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, comme si danser suffisait à son bonheur, et Derek le trouva tellement merveilleux que son regard ne lâcha plus le jeune homme jusqu'à la fin du morceau, observant son corps se mouvoir dans une harmonie magnifique.

La musique se coupa et les danseurs s'éparpillèrent pour aller prendre leur bouteille d'eau.

« Bien Derek, dit Mari en frappant dans ses mains. Tu as retenu quelques trucs, j'imagine ? – le brun acquiesça – Parfait, il nous manque un danseur sur le passage avec Alli et Stiles donc, tu vas le remplacer. Lydia ? »

La rousse fit un mouvement de la main pour s'identifier.

« Voilà, tu seras avec la demoiselle, ils te guideront, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous quatre, vous le briefez sur le passage, vous avez vingt minutes. Les autres, vous travaillez vos parties. »

Le trio de tout à l'heure s'avança vers lui et la rousse lui attrapa le bras pour l'embarquer avec eux dans un coin de la salle.

« Bon, on commence, tu as suivi tout à l'heure ou pas ? Voulut savoir le garçon.

\- Oui oui, on peut le marquer ensemble ***** , je t'arrête si jamais, répondit Derek. _**(*Marquer* : esquisser les pas et les mouvements déjà connus d'une chorégraphie, au cours d'une répétition.)**_

\- Très Bien, lui sourit le danseur, Stiles, s'il se souvenait bien. On commence de suite par le moment à deux, on verra l'entrée après. »

Ils se placèrent face aux miroirs, le duo Alli/Stiles devant et Derek et Lydia juste derrière, en décalé, pour pouvoir se suivre mutuellement. Il posa sa main droite sur la nuque de la rousse, qui fit deux déboulés vers la droite avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, une jambe repliée sous elle, soutenue par la main de Derek toujours sur sa nuque. Ce dernier était encré sur sa jambe droite dans une fente parallèle. D'un mouvement du poignet, il la fit pivoter et effectua lui aussi le même geste se roulant une fois au sol avant de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Une main entre son coude et sa taille et l'autre au-dessus de son épaule. La jambe droite de Lydia était repliée et la gauche se trouvait entre les siennes. Elle donna une impulse avec son pied droit et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour se dégager et poussa de son pied l'épaule de Derek, les emmenant tous les deux dans une roulade arrière dans un mouvement symétrique et parfaitement synchro, finissant accroupis face à face, se relevant en se fixant.

« Ok ! s'exclama Stiles. »

Derek glissa son regard sur le duo de devant.

« Là, elle va venir vers toi. Tu lui prends la main à _quatre_. Pendant que tu descends en grand plié seconde, elle va s'asseoir sur ta cuisse. Vous ne vous quittez pas du regard, tu lui attrapes l'autre main, elle se laisse tomber en arrière et se retrouve en écart gauche. »

Derek observa puis, demanda silencieusement à Lydia de se placer. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au duo dans le miroir.

« Bien, ensuite elle remonte et, _tac,_ laisse tomber son genou gauche dans le creux de ton coude droit, expliqua le jeune danseur en observant le duo faire comme lui. Voilà, nickel. Elle va donner une, _hop,_ une impulse avec sa jambe droite et se retrouver en quatrième, et là : un, deux, trois, quatre, dit-il en faisant des déboulés à droite. Et tu poses. Ok, déjà ça. »

Derek reprit le porté depuis le début et tout se déroula parfaitement bien.

« Cool. Donc, tu l'as posé. Après, elle va faire deux pas en arrière pour prendre son élan, tu vas l'aider en la portant pour qu'elle dépose son genou sur ton épaule. »

Derek se retrouva le nez dans le ventre de Lydia.

« Tu la fais tourner trois temps, une main sous la fesse et l'autre sur sa taille. Vous vous regardez, évidemment ! Ensuite, tu lâches la fesse et, _tac,_ tu lui attrapes l'autre jambe à l'intérieur de la cuisse, au-dessus du genou et tu l'accompagnes dans la descente avec l'autre bras autour de sa taille. Tu ne lâches pas la jambe parce que, _hooop,_ tu descends en fente à droite pendant qu'elle t'accompagne dans une arabesque. »

Lydia et lui reproduisirent à la perfection les mouvements de Stiles et Alli et le jeune homme lui sourit dans le miroir.

« Très bien. Après, tout simple, petite promenade et, _Bam,_ elle croise, tu tires et tu la laisse **s** finir sa roue. Tu la lâches, elle te pousse et tu tombes. »

Derek se retrouva le dos contre le sol les jambes pliées.

« Tu ancres bien tes appuis dans tes pieds parce que, _hop,_ elle s'appuie sur toi et tu la rattrapes par les épaules. Elle redescend doucement en t'aidant à te relever et tu reprends ta place pour l'ensemble – le jeune danseur se retourna pour le regarder – C'est bon ? On peut y aller en musique ?

\- Oui oui ! assura Derek

\- Mari, la musique s'il te plaît ! cria Stiles.

\- Tout de suite ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Mari se plaça assise au sol, le dos appuyé contre le miroir et lança la musique. Elle observa bien entendu le nouveau, mais aussi l'ensemble. Il fallait qu'il se mêle à la perfection au groupe et ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Port de tête et de bras parfait, un équilibre impeccable, le placement aussi était nickel. Malgré son gabarit imposant, Derek savait être doux et fluide dans ses mouvements, tout comme Boyd, mais avec quelque chose de sauvagement gracieux. Elle espérait vraiment que la journée se passerait bien et que ce soir, Blazej validerait son choix. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas fait venir ici pour rien. Elle avait fait des recherches et Derek Hale était un très bon danseur, formé par les meilleurs professeurs de New-York et il avait un petit quelque chose en plus. « _Sûrement ce côté sauvage_ » se dit-elle. Elle savait que son meilleur ami ne se basait que sur ce qu'il voyait sur la scène du théâtre et non sur son CV, donc oui, elle espérait vraiment que Derek était à la hauteur de sa réputation !

Ils passèrent la matinée à revoir des passages de la pièce qu'ils préparaient pour la mi-août, soit dans deux mois, en essayant d'en enseigner le plus possible au potentiel nouveau membre de la troupe.

Lorsque midi sonna, tout le monde récupéra ses affaires pour se diriger vers la sortie. Erica s'approcha de Derek, accompagné d'un grand black et de deux autres filles.

« Alors cette matinée ? lui sourit la jeune fille.

\- Bien, je suppose ? Je suis mort, mais c'est le cas de tout le monde, donc c'est que ça doit être dans cet état que l'on doit être quand on a bien travaillé.

\- Exactement ! rigola-t-elle. Au fait, je te présente Boyd, mon chéri, et voici Justine et Julie les siamoises ! Tu les vois danser, c'est les mêmes... Même en impro, elles réussissent à faire les mêmes choses, c'est juste impressionnant.

\- Elles sont sœurs ? demanda Derek en observant les deux brunes, qui se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.

\- Pas du tout, elles n'ont même pas un gène en commun ! Juste une amitié profonde et vielle de quinze ans ! s'amusa Erica. »

Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires et se séparèrent pour récupérer leurs affaires avant d'aller manger tous ensemble.

Ils étaient tous dans un petit diner et Derek était aux côtés d'Erica, Boyd et les siamoises. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards en direction du trio, comme ils les appelaient, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer un peu plus Stiles, ne réussissant pas à sortir de sa tête l'image du garçon sortant de la douche tout à l'heure.

« Ils t'intriguent hein ? remarqua Justine en indiquant les trois de la tête et Derek sourit assumant pleinement de s'être fait griller.

\- Ils sont doués… euh… enfin pas que vous ne le soyez pas hein !

\- T'inquiètes, c'est le trio de choc, ce sont eux qui représentent la compagnie un peu partout. Enfin, avant ils étaient quatre, mais Isaac s'est barré en France, laissant Alli derrière lui.

\- Ils ont l'air proche, en effet. Eux aussi, ils se connaissent depuis toujours ?

\- Non, eux, c'est un coup de foudre artistique ! Ce sont les plus anciens ici et comme tu peux le voir, ils sont cool, vraiment. Ils ne se prennent pas la tête ou quoi, je les adore !

\- Pas trop stressé pour ce soir ? le taquina Julie en croquant dans sa pomme.

\- Un peu, mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est ce Co mystère là. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Ne sachant rien de lui, j'ignore ce qu'il attend d'un danseur et ça, ça me stresse. »

Il vit quatre sourires se dessiner devant lui.

« Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu lui montres qui tu es vraiment. Que tes gestes soient sincères et qu'il puisse savoir à qui il a à faire en te regardant évoluer sur scène. Dis-toi que pour lui, seul compte ce qu'il verra ce soir, sur scène. Il s'en fout de savoir où t'as été formé et si tu as été formé à proprement parlé. Il veut du talent et de la sincérité. J'ai déjà vu des filles venir des meilleures écoles échouées et d'autres qui sortaient de nulle part réussir… Soit juste toi-même. Tu es bon et je pense que tu as ce qu'il faut pour y arriver !

\- On verra ça ce soir… »

OoOoOoOoO

Derek partit discrètement avant tout le monde pour pouvoir profiter d'un des studios avant que la répétition ne reprenne. Une fois changé, il en trouva un à l'opposé de celui de ce matin et s'y engouffra fermant bien la porte derrière lui – bien que ce soit inutile étant donné qu'une partie des murs du studio était en fait vitré. Il brancha son IPod sur la sono qui laissa entendre _Tunnel d'or_ de Aaron. Le jeune homme monta le son et se plaça au centre de la pièce en fermant les yeux pour se laisser entraîner par la musique. Quelques secondes après, son corps se mit en mouvement et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se laissant aller à ce que lui soufflaient ses jambes et ses bras. Il laissa libre cours à son cerveau et les pas s'enchaînaient d'eux-mêmes, reproduisant une chorégraphie longuement travaillé pour cette audition, ce soir. Mais en pensant à ce qu'il devrait faire le soir venu, la sensation de plénitude le quitta subitement et ses mouvements se firent moins gracieux, plus saccadé et bien trop réfléchi. Il s'immobilisa et grogna de frustration en allant couper la musique.

« C'était pas mal… Derek sursauta avant de se retourner et de voir Lydia et Alli appuyé contre la porte.

\- Non, je peux faire tellement mieux…

\- Au début, c'était fabuleux, et puis après… Tu t'es tendu et d'un coup, c'est devenu joli, mais sans âme…, dit la brune sans émotion particulière sur le visage, alors que la rousse souriait.

\- C'est ce que tu comptes présenter ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté et Derek confirma. Si tu veux mon avis, tu as tes chances, mais il faut que tu te détendes ! Ton début était vraiment beau et agréable à voir, tu étais sincère dans tes mouvements, dans ce que tu racontais. Et puis d'un coup, c'est devenu très académique et vide de sens. On avait l'impression que d'un seul coup, tu te mettais à mentir. C'est dommage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je... Au début, j'ai fait le vide et puis, d'un seul coup, l'audition m'a fait flipper. J'ai pensé à tout ce qu'on m'avait dit, à ce qu'on attendait de moi et je ne sais pas, ça a donné ça, avoua-t-il un peu énervé contre lui-même.

\- C'est normal de stresser, mais je ne t'apprends rien. Tu le sais déjà ça et visiblement, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ou d'Alli pour te dire ce qu'il te faut pour ce soir, vu que tu le sais et que tu es capable de le faire… Donc juste, laisse-toi aller, ne pense vraiment à rien et tout se passera bien ! lui sourit Lydia vite suivi par Allison.

\- Ah, mais vous êtes là ! Je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure moi, ramenez vos fesses, la répète reprend ! »

Stiles venait de débarquer dans la pièce et poussait les deux jeunes filles dehors. Il se retourna vers Derek et semblait l'attendre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il entama la conversation.

« T'es doué le nouveau, lui sourit Stiles. Et tu apprends vite !

\- Merci ? hésita Derek et il vit le sourire du danseur s'élargir un peu plus. T'es pas mal non plus. »

Il désigna les filles plus loin du menton.

« Vous êtes vraiment très bon. Vous sortez du lot, bien que chaque danseur ici est son petit quelque chose en plus, vous restez ceux qu'on remarque et qu'on regarde.

\- C'est gentil, merci, lui sourit Stiles en posant sa main sur son bras. »

Les frissons qui se formèrent sous ses doigts le firent visiblement sourire davantage mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire glisser sa main dans le bas du dos de Derek pour y exercer une légère pression et le pousser gentiment dans la salle. Le geste déclencha une chaleur agréable dans le corps de Derek, qui fit comme si de rien n'était et remercia mentalement sa barbe de dissimuler les rougeurs qui se trouvaient certainement dessous.

OoOoOoOoO

L'après-midi se passa comme la matinée à la différence près que Derek et Stiles étaient un peu plus tactile l'un envers l'autre, sans que cela ne paresse suspect pour autant. L'ambiance était bonne, Mari savait être ferme, elle ne prenait pas de gants pour leur dire quand ça n'allait pas. Tout le monde en prenait pour son grade, même le trio de choc se faisait reprendre « la perfection n'existe pas et n'existera jamais ici » voilà ce qu'elle répétait - et Derek aimait beaucoup cette idée - pour justifier le fait qu'elle s'emportait par moment. Mais la blonde savait aussi être adorable et avait un très bon sens de l'humour.

A la fin de la journée, aux alentours de 19h, tout le monde quitta la salle de danse pour aller vers les vestiaires, sauf Derek qui, lui, se dirigea discrètement vers la salle qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt dans la journée. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure avant de devoir se rendre au théâtre, donc le brun brancha la musique et quelque chose de doux sortit des enceintes. Il se posa sur le sol les bras écartés et les jambes rempliées, il souffla en fermant les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique calme qui passer. Il resta trois à quatre minutes comme ça sans bouger avant que la musique ne change et que quelque chose d'un peu plus rythmé, mais toujours doux et lent, n'enchaîne. Son corps se réveilla lentement suivant les notes qui s'échappaient de la sono. Dans un premier temps, il resta au sol. Les yeux toujours clos, dans des gestes lents, évoluant en essayant de toujours garder une partie de son corps en contact avec le sol. Alors qu'il se trouvait en appui sur son bras droit et ses orteils, il crut entendre la porte s'ouvrir et il continua donc son mouvement en faisant un contre poids avec son autre bras, le mouvement l'obligea à relever son bassin pour pouvoir tourner sa tête en direction de la porte et se stoppa en y trouvant Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey ! Comme ça, tu ressembles à un gros toutou ! Tu sais, quand ils se contorsionnent pour voir ce qu'il se passe ? s'amusa le jeune homme faisant sourire Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le danseur en s'asseyant.

\- J'ai vu de la lumière, alors je suis venu ! »

Stiles rit franchement à sa bêtise.

« Une impro calme, ça détend…

\- J'ai le droit de participer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Derek haussa simplement les épaules.

« Mais si tu permets, je préfère faire mes impros dans une ambiance plus… Intimes ? »

Il partit allumer un allogène qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et lui demanda d'éteindre la lumière principale ce qui donna effectivement une ambiance bien plus intimiste.

« Voilà, là, c'est parfait. Maintenant, la musique ! »

Stiles se dirigea vers l'IPod de Derek et fouilla dedans à la recherche du morceau parfait. Il sourit quand il vit _videotape_ de Radiohead et la lança montant un peu le son.

Ils se placèrent à des endroits différents de la pièce, se tournant volontairement le dos et les deux hommes se mirent à bouger. Derek se laissa submerger par la musique et, comme plus tôt dans la journée, son corps sembla être doté d'une volonté propre, enchaînant les mouvements que lui inspirait la musique. Il sentit bientôt une main se poser sur son épaule et glisser le long de son bras. Il l'arrêta en l'attrapant et un duo surprenant s'installa. Les mouvements de l'un répondant à ceux de l'autre. Derek se retrouva à fixer les prunelles noisette de son partenaire et il y retrouva la lueur qu'il avait aperçue le matin même, celle qui exprimait son bonheur, et il sourit en la voyant. Ce regard le faisait vibrer. Voir le bonheur à l'état pur dans les yeux de cet homme quand il dansait, c'était juste à couper le souffle et il eut soudainement chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Et le fait que Stiles s'était arrêté de danser et qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, les mains sur son torse et les siennes sur sa taille ne firent qu'empirer les choses. Ils s'observèrent un moment, le souffle un peu court après avoir dansé. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, leurs regards jonglant entre leurs yeux et leurs lèvres. Il sentit les poings du danseur se resserrer sur son débardeur, leurs nez se frôlaient, ils respiraient maintenant le même air et la musique enchaîna sur du Rammstein.

Ce changement d'ambiance les fit sursauter violemment et se séparer.

« Wow, heu… balbutia le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de chose ! s'étonna Stiles un peu mal à l'aise, une main placée sur son cœur qui devait battre à un rythme dramatique.

\- Hum, ouais, je… heu… du métal allemand, parfois, ça soulage… répondit-il tout aussi gêné que lui en allant couper la musique.

\- Tu y vas comme ça à l'audition ? Demanda le jeune homme en indiquant sa tenue.

\- Non, je comptais me changer après.

\- Ils t'attendent dans trente minutes… »

Derek écarquilla les yeux et débrancha son IPod avant de se jeter sur son sac et de filer au vestiaire suivit de Stiles, qui avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Derek commença à sortir ses affaires et prit une serviette avec lui, en se dirigeant vers une cabine de douche.

« Tu prends une douche ?

\- L'eau chaude m'aidera à me détendre, dit le brun en s'engouffrant dans la cabine.

\- Tu es stressé ?

\- … Oui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je stresse à ce point ! Sûrement le fait de ne rien savoir d'autre que le prénom de la personne qui est censée me juger…

\- Tout se passera bien Derek, ne te focalise pas sur lui, fais le vide comme tout à l'heure… »

Il y eut un court silence avant que Stiles ne reprenne la parole.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne chance !

\- Merci…

\- Oh, une dernière chose, contente toi d'être sincère et de ne pas me mentir.

\- De quoi ? Stiles ? »

Mais personne ne répondit et lorsque Derek ressortit, il était tout seul. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait dix minutes. Il prit son sac et partit en direction du théâtre.

OoOoOoOoO

Assis sur son fauteuil avec sa meilleure amie, ils attendaient que le nouveau arrive.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda Mari d'un air enjoué.

\- Il a du talent, vraiment, et un potentiel monstrueux, mais tu me connais tant que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il donne en solo, sur une de ses créations, je ne décide de rien.

\- Oui oui, je sais. Mais reconnais quand même qu'il s'est bien intégré au groupe, je pense qu'Erica l'apprécie, ainsi que les siamoises et Boyd. Et puis, même le trio l'approuve, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

\- C'est vrai qu'il s'est bien adapté, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé aussi tard ? Les filles t'ont vu quitter les vestiaires avant elles.

\- Je… J'ai eu un contre temps ? tenta-t-il.

\- Quel genre de contre temps ?

\- Du genre, je me baladais dans les couloirs quand j'ai vu de la lumière et que je suis allé voir… »

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, l'air de se demander si elle devait le croire ou non, quand on leur annonça que Derek était là et qu'il était près.

Effectivement, Derek Hale s'avançait sur la scène, simplement vêtu d'un Jeans noir. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort et mystérieux, qui plut beaucoup au Chorégraphe. Quelque chose que l'homme n'avait pas tout au long de la journée. Il se redressa donc dans son siège et attendit que la musique commence. « _Oh ! Du français_! » pensa-t-il en entendant les premières notes de la musique. Puis l'homme se mit à bouger et il put admirer le corps, qu'il trouvait parfait, se mouvoir sous ses yeux. Il observa les muscles de ses bras rouler sous les gestes gracieux et légers du danseur et fut un instant absorbé par son dos parfaitement musclé, dont les mouvements faisaient s'animer le Triskèle qui se trouvait entre ses omoplates. L'homme en profita également pour détailler le visage du brun, des yeux verts magnifiques, qui exprimaient tellement en ce moment, une barbe de quelques jours entourant ses lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effort et ses cheveux d'un noir intense, qui n'étaient pas, le moins du monde, coiffés et qui lui donnaient ce côté sauvage.

« Montre-moi qui tu es Derek _…_ marmonna-t-il en continuant à observer la scène. »

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, les mouvements de Hale devinrent beaucoup plus harmonieux et libres, ils étaient complets. Au bout de quelques pas, le chorégraphe sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et il sourit malgré la profonde tristesse que lui inspirait la chorégraphie du danseur, parce que oui, Derek lui donnait des frissons. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage et fort, mais torturé et blessé.

Et depuis longtemps, quand la musique s'arrêta, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mari et lui se regardèrent un moment, tous deux digérant les émotions qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Quand ils se retournèrent vers leur candidat, il leur tournait le dos et respirait fort, si on en croyait les mouvements de ses épaules.

« Hum, Derek ? appela Mari. Ça va ? »

Ils le virent porter ses mains à son visage et souffler longuement avant de se retourner.

« Oui, pardon. Ses yeux étaient un peu rougis, mais sa voix était neutre.

\- Donc, Blazej et moi t'avons observé aujourd'hui – Derek fronça les sourcils – et on peut dire que tu t'es plutôt bien intégré au groupe. Aussi, nous te remercions pour le moment que tu viens de partager avec nous, c'était vraiment magnifique et... bon, moi, je suis sensible, mais tout de même, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été autant touché par une prestation. Vraiment, bravo Derek.

\- Je… Merci, je suppose ? répondit Derek, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

\- Je suis heureuse de te compter désormais parmi nos danseurs ! »

Derek souffla de soulagement en entendant ses mots et il ferma les yeux en souriant.

« Félicitation Derek, personne ne m'avait fait cet effet depuis Alli et ça fait six ans qu'elle est là !

\- Stiles ?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il te suffisait d'être toi-même et de ne pas me mentir… lui sourit-il depuis son siège avant que Derek ne quitte la scène. »

OoOoOoOoO

Stiles le rejoignit à l'entrée du théâtre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors, c'est toi, le fameux Blazej ? Constata Derek lui retournant son sourire.

\- Oui m'sieur. Blazej Stilinski, mais tout le monde m'appelle Stiles. Sinon, ça te dit de venir boire un verre avec moi ? proposa le chorégraphe en changeant de sujet, surprenant un peu le danseur. Je peux t'aborder sans problèmes, maintenant que tu es officiellement un de mes danseurs et un de mes partenaires.

\- Je serais ravi d'accepter, bien que je ne voie pas vraiment le rapport avec la fin de ta phrase. »

Le jeune chorégraphe se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant et de l'attraper par le bras pour le traîner derrière lui.

« Où on va ? l'interrogea Derek une fois dehors.

\- Et bien, habituellement, j'aime bien aller au Red, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit y avoir tous les autres…

\- C'est un problème ? questionna Derek avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Vois-tu, dans ma tête, on était juste toi et moi. »

Ils avaient arrêté de marcher et Stiles s'était placé en face de Derek.

« Hmm, ça avait l'air intéressant, mais ça restreint un peu les choses… On peut déjà retirer les lieux publics alors… »

Derek vit une étincelle passer dans les yeux de Stiles et il sourit, ravi de sa réaction.

« Je le crains, oui ! »

Il se rapprocha du brun, en souriant d'une manière tout à fait enjôleuse, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Et bien, j'ai une voiture qui pourra aisément nous conduire, toi et moi, jusqu'à un endroit plus intime. »

Stiles attrapa les pans de la veste de Derek et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent. C'était quelque chose de doux. Leurs lèvres se découvrant doucement, les mains du brun se placèrent lentement sur les joues du chorégraphe. Les dents du danseur vinrent mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, qui ouvrit les yeux dans un soupir et croisa son regard, sa lèvre toujours entre les dents de Hale, qui souriait, content de faire réagir l'homme dans ses bras.

« Tu proposes quoi ? murmura Stiles, en récupérant sa lèvre.

\- Hmm… chez toi ?

\- Je suis en coloc avec un pote, mauvais plan…

\- Il ne reste plus que mon loft alors…

\- Va pour le loft ! confirma-t-il en s'éloignant après avoir embrassé une dernière fois ses lèvres. »

Ils allèrent donc jusqu'à la voiture de Derek, une magnifique Camaro noire.

« Comment ça se fait que t'aies déjà un loft ici ? Tu viens d'arriver, non ?

\- Je viens de revenir, j'ai grandi dans le coin, expliqua Derek. L'immeuble et d'autres choses appartenaient à mes parents, mais j'ai eu besoin d'argent pour pouvoir partir et m'installer à New-York. Du coup, j'ai décidé de tout vendre sauf l'immeuble où se trouve mon loft. C'est un peu particulier, mais je l'aime bien… »

Le trajet fut rapide et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien apprenant ainsi que Stiles était hyperactif, mais que la danse l'aidait beaucoup à se concentrer, ce que comprenait parfaitement Derek.

OoOoOoOoO

« Ah ouais, c'est… Industriel quoi. Mais bon, au moins, pas de soucis de voisinage hein ! s'amusa Stiles une fois devant l'immeuble. »

Derek passa devant pour le guider et ils montèrent dans un monte-charge métallique, qui s'arrêta devant une grille et qu'il souleva avant de pénétrer dans le loft.

« Waw, c'est… J'adore ! confia-t-il en souriant à Derek. Brut et sauvage, mais chaleureux et mystérieux. Une déco à ton image quoi !

\- A mon image ? Vraiment ? s'étonna le propriétaire des lieux.»

Stiles se contenta d'un simple « han, han » en hochant la tête, faisant sourire le brun. Il lui indiqua un des canapés noirs.

« Installe-toi. Qu'est-ce tu bois ? voulut-il savoir en allant vers la cuisine.

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Fort ou doux ?

\- Quelque chose de doux…

\- Du blanc ?

\- Parfait ! »

Derek revint vers lui et lui tendit un verre, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

« Hmm _Délicieux…_

\- Tu parles français ? s'étonna Stiles agréablement surpris.

\- _Oui, un peu –_ il rougit face au regard que lui lançait le chorégraphe.

\- J'adore le français ! Tu as appris où ?

\- J'ai… j'ai passé un an en France. Il y a deux ans, je suis allé suivre une formation au _CNDC_ à Angers-

\- Le Centre National de Danse Contemporaine* ?

\- Oui, pardon, je te donne l'abréviation française, mais oui, c'est ça. J'ai fait une formation annuelle donc, j'ai vite dû maîtriser la langue.

\- Je m'étais posé la question tout à l'heure quand j'ai entendu la musique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve cette langue sexy ! »

Derek leva un sourcil, soudainement très intéressé.

« _Vraiment ?_ Ça me fait un point en plus alors ! »

Stiles déglutit. Parce que vraiment, cette langue lui plaisait beaucoup et entendre Derek l'utiliser lui donner vraiment très chaud.

« Mec, j'ai arrêté de compter y a un moment ! »

Il avait les joues rouges et se cachait derrière son verre, sans pour autant le lâcher du regard et ça amusa un peu plus Derek, qui lui offrit son sourire le plus sexy avant de lui aussi porter le verre à ses lèvres.

« Apprends-moi… Je ne sais pas, les bases, quelque chose !

\- Humm, j'en sais rien moi, les bases hein ? réfléchit le brun. _Bonsoir Monsieur_. dit-il avec une voix un peu plus lubrique qui fit vibrer son invité, dont le regard venait de pétiller.

\- _Bon…soir ? Monsieur_ , répéta maladroitement Stiles.

\- _Vous êtes charmant…_ susurra Derek, joueur et le dévorant des yeux.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça, _charmant_ ? demanda le chorégraphe qui commençait _vraiment_ être excité par les paroles du brun et par son regard par-dessous totalement enflammé.

\- Que tu me plais beaucoup Stiles… murmura-t-il en souriant. »

Il vit les pupilles de Stiles se dilater et sa respiration se faire plus forte.

« Encore…

\- _Embrasse-moi…_ souffla-t-il.»

Stiles ferma les yeux en entendant les mots qu'il ne comprit pas, mais qui l'avaient fait frissonner.

« _Embr-brasse moi ?_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je peux te montrer, lui répondit Derek en posant son verre sur la table basse. »

Il s'approcha de Stiles et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une simple caresse avant de se reculer. Mais son invité ne parut pas d'accord et le retint d'une main, s'accrochant précipitamment à son haut, faisant s'esquisser un sourire satisfait chez le brun. Il ouvrit les yeux et exposa à Derek des prunelles dévorées par le désir.

 _« Embrasse-moi !_ murmura-t-il. _Embrasse-moi… »_

Et Derek sourit en s'exécutant, happant avec avidité les lèvres offertes. Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas du dos de Stiles pendant que les siennes se retrouvaient enfouies dans sa chevelure ébène. Le baiser se fit plus passionné lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent et qu'elles entamèrent un duo sensuel, déclenchant chez les deux danseurs une vague de frisson. Derek l'attira un peu plus à lui, le faisant se placer à califourchon.

Il délaissa les lèvres de Stiles pour descendre le long du menton et atterrir dans son cou qu'il commença par embrasser puis, à lécher avant de mordre en sentant les légers mouvements de bassins de Stiles. Il lui agrippa les fesses, ses lèvres remontant vers sa bouche, qui laissait passer quelques soupirs et il se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage. Les yeux clos, le souffle court, les joues et les lèvres rougies et gonflées pour les dernières, Dieu ! qu'il était beau là, envahi par le désir ! Il laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui alerta Stiles, qui ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder à son tour.

« _J'ai très envie de toi…_ – il sentit son futur amant frissonner dans ses bras – Tellement envie de toi ! »

Stiles fit glisser ses mains sous son débardeur, pour le lui retirer, et faire glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, avant de venir y déposer quelques baisers, lui provoquant des sensations brûlantes. La bouche du chorégraphe finit par se poser sur un téton et il commença à s'amuser avec, arrachant à Derek des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants. Le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé lorsque la langue joueuse de Stiles remonta jusque dans son cou et qu'il commença à en aspirer la chaire.

Il s'était totalement abandonné à ses soins, le laissant faire ce que bon lui semblait. Derek grogna quand il sentit la main chaude de Stiles se glisser dans son boxer et commencer de douces caresses le long de son membre gonflé.

« Stiles… souffla-t-il dans un gémissement plaintif. »

Il avait besoin de plus, de plus que de simples caresses.

« Hm hm ? fit-il en remontant vers son visage, tout en enroulant ses doigts le long de sa verge. »

Il sourit en commençant ses va-et-vient, continuant de l'observer. Derek, qui avait relevé la tête, ne réussit même pas à répondre et la laissa retomber en fermant les yeux, laissant chaque soupir et chaque gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne vienne les lui dévorer, aspirant ainsi le moindre son qu'il produisait.

Les mouvements de poignet de son partenaire se faisaient plus rapides et Derek se sentait venir. Sa respiration était saccadée et son souffle rauque. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur les cuisses de Stiles quand il se libéra, étouffant son cri en mordant le cou de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, il se recula, le souffle court et l'observa.

« Hum... Désolé de t'avoir mordu...

\- Oh, non, c'est rien. Ça m'a vraiment plu ! Essaya-t-il de le rassurer »

Derek voyait qu'il avait l'air embêté. Satisfait, son sourire le prouvait, mais embêté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun de sa voix rauque en attrapant la boite de mouchoir se trouvant sur la table pour se nettoyer et le chorégraphe descendit de ses cuisses. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, tu sais ? Laisse-moi juste deux secondes le temps de reprendre mon souffle et je m'occupe de toi. »

Stiles lui sourit, de se sourire remplit de luxure.

« Ce n'est pas ça, sourit l'hyperactif. J'y compte bien, beau brun. Non, c'est juste que je me suis laissé emporter et que maintenant, tu vas être le corps de ballet et moi, le soliste… »

Derek rit à la comparaison.

« Et c'est mal ?

\- Non, mais je prévoyais plutôt un duo explosif moi ! Et puis, c'est ta faute aussi ! »

Le brun redressa la tête, surprit.

« T'étais tellement… tellement _sex_ en prenant ton pied que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter !

\- Ok... »

Il sourit, flatté et gêné par les propos de Stiles.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner en te faisant briller en solo, avant de se lancer dans un duo explosif… »

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de lui. Il l'embrassa, en faisant passer ses jambes sur ses hanches et le souleva pour se diriger vers son lit, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Derek le déposa avec délicatesse sur le matelas et lui retira son débardeur avant de l'allonger. Le brun alla récupérer, lubrifiant et préservatif qu'il lança sur le lit avant de se placer entre ses jambes, attrapant une de ses cuisses, et alla dévorer son cou, donnant inconsciemment des coups de bassin et faisant se rencontrer leurs érections.

« Putain, tu n'es pas humain toi, souffla Stiles.»

Derek se figea quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de ricaner contre la peau de son amant.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on allait le faire, ton duo enflammé... – il entendit Stiles gémir – Mais avant, on va s'occuper de ton solo, d'accord ? »

N'attendant pas que l'autre réponde, il fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou, mordilla la clavicule puis, continua sa descente jusqu'à rencontrer un bout de chair qu'il prit entre ses dents, le taquinant doucement avant d'y passer sa langue et d'arracher à Stiles des sons magnifiques. Derek continua son chemin en léchant et mordillant les abdos finement dessinés devant lui, qui se contractaient sous son passage. Quand il arriva au nombril, il en fit le tour du bout de la langue avant de mimer l'acte à plusieurs reprises.

« Bordel Derek... »

Ça ressemblait plus à un grognement, mais il sourit contre la peau brûlante de son ventre, avant d'y frotter son nez et de reprendre son chemin. Arrivant enfin au bas-ventre, il commença lentement à aspirer la peau tout en laissant ses doigts jouer avec la ligne de poil qui dépassait de son training. Il sentit son amant se cambrer dans un long gémissement et il ricana en relevant la tête vers lui

« _Tellement,_ tellement sensible… murmura Derek.

\- On ne se moque pas ! »

Le brun attrapa le training et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, embarquant avec lui le caleçon.

En remontant, il fit passer les jambes de Stiles par-dessus ses épaules et alla marquer l'aine d'une magnifique couleur rouge, avant de venir faire lentement glisser sa langue le long du sexe tendu de son amant, lui provoquant un soupir soulagé. D'humeur joueuse, Derek commença à faire le tour du gland, alternant entre coups de langue et effleurement du bout des lèvres, ce qui rendait complètement fou Stiles.

« Derek ! »

Il sourit en entendant le ton frustré qu'avait employé le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? souffla-t-il avant de redonner un coup de langue en souriant.

\- Oui... Non ! Je... S'il te plaît ! »

Estimant qu'il avait assez joué, il commença par suçoter le gland et Stiles se cambra en plaquant vivement une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek, les agrippant fortement, dans un gémissement provoquant, qui électrisa le danseur, qui, lui, finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche. Effectuant des mouvements sensuels et parfaits, il jouait de temps de sa langue, arrachant à Stiles des sons enivrants suivant ou non le rythme qu'essayait de lui imposer le jeune homme. La prise dans ses cheveux se fit plus ferme et il sentit son amant se tendre dans un gémissement grave – le son le plus lubrique que Derek n'est jamais entendu – pendant qu'un liquide chaud envahissait sa bouche.

Il remonta le long de son torse, y déposant ses lèvres, laissant glisser sa langue sur la peau pale, jusqu'à arriver aux lèvres du chorégraphe. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, sans jamais perdre la sensualité de ses mouvements, ce qui fit encore soupirer l'homme sous lui. Dans un sourire, il délaissa la bouche tentatrice et glissa lentement vers son oreille qu'il titilla un peu de ses dents et de sa langue.

« Près pour un duo explosif ? demanda Derek, sans réponse. _Beau brun..._ »

Le souffle de Stiles avait été si tremblant quand il avait murmuré ses mots, qu'il était persuadé que son cœur avait lui aussi tressauté. Il recula son visage pour admirer celui de Stiles et c'était juste magique. Sa peau d'habitude si pale était légèrement rosé, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, mais laissaient entrevoir des prunelles envahies par le désir. Et ses lèvres – sérieusement, était-ce seulement légal d'avoir une bouche pareille ? – entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle lourd et chaud... Cette vue était un vrai appel à la luxure et il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur le parcourir, faisant trembler tout son corps sous la sensation.

Le danseur captura à nouveau ses lèvres, avec avidité cette fois, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, fixant son regard brûlant dans celui ambré devant lui.

« _Alors ce duo ?_ Lui demanda-t-il un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. »

Stiles n'avait pas tout compris, mais le mot ''duo'' était très clair, alors il hocha la tête vigoureusement, en passant ses mains dans le boxer de ce merveilleux brun et agrippa fortement ses fesses, obtenant un profond soupir, suivit d'un rire rauque qui l'électrisa.

Derek se redressa, en effleurant du bout des doigts le corps gentiment musclé à sa disposition, provocant de violents frissons à son amant. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses jambes et les replia avant de faire lentement glisser ses doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses lèvres effectuèrent le même chemin et sa langue continua jusqu'à l'entrée du chorégraphe, qui haleta à la caresse humide. Derek léchait et jouait de son muscle pour préparer son partenaire, tout en effectuant des caresses appuyées le long de ses cuisses. Une mélodie de gémissements et de soupirs s'échappait des lèvres de l'hyperactif. Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement quand il introduit un doigt en lui.

Derek, qui observait Stiles, adora voir passer à la fois la frustration et le plaisir sur son visage, tout comme il savoura ses gémissements partagés entre ses deux émotions quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt et qu'il commença à les bouger avec une lenteur calculée. Lorsqu'il rencontra cette petite boule nerf, son amant cria presque et laissa voir son regard s'embuer par le plaisir. Il continua de taquiner le jeune homme quelques minutes, en ajoutant un troisième et en accélérant de temps en temps, avant de retirer ses doigts de l'antre du chorégraphe. Il voulut attraper le préservatif qui se trouvait sur le lit, mais Stiles le devança avec un sourire pénaux.

« Laisse-moi faire, susurra-t-il le souffle court. »

Derek lui sourit avant de le faire se redresser et de l'embrasser délicatement. Il souffla longuement en fermant les yeux quand les mains de son partenaire se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son membre, le caressant doucement.

Le brun suffoqua légèrement lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur son gland. Il l'observa s'étirer sur sa longueur pour l'engloutir pleinement et effectuer ainsi deux ou trois va-et-vient, et c'était juste trop bon.

« Stiles... haleta-t-il »

Le garçon se redressa et vint l'embrasser lascivement, tout en plaçant la protection sur le sexe du brun. Derek les fit tous deux basculer et surplomba le jeune homme, fixant une nouvelle fois son visage, en se positionnant, avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Il n'avait rien raté du chef d'œuvre qu'était Stiles quand il était entré en lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Il alla chercher la main du chorégraphe et la remonta au-dessus de leurs têtes pour entrelacer leurs doigts, alors qu'il commençait de voluptueux mouvements de bassin. L'échange était lent et enivrant, rythmé seulement par leurs respirations laborieuses et soupirs satisfaits, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de donner des coups plus secs.

Derek délaissa le cou, maintenant rouge, du chorégraphe et l'observa. Son cœur rata un, voire plusieurs battements, quand il croisa le regard de son amant. La lueur qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt dans la journée, celle qu'il avait quand il dansait, l'étincelle qui manifestait son bonheur, elle était là. Mélangée au plaisir et au désir, mais bien présente ! Et Dieu que c'était grisant !

« _Tu es magnifique,_ murmura-t-il

\- Qu'est... Hum ! essaya de demander le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que ça, han- veux dire, ha ! Derek ! cria-t-il de plaisir, animant un peu plus la lueur dans ses yeux.

\- Que je te trouve magnifique Stiles, lui répondit le brun à l'oreille. »

Stiles frissonna sous le souffle chaud du danseur et décida de prendre un peu les choses en mains. Il entoura le corps du brun de ses bras et inversa leur position. Il se repositionna et commença à bouger en plaquant ses mains sur le torse imposant de son bel amant. Les deux danseurs entamèrent une danse sensuelle, douce et en même temps sauvage. C'était un mélange de leurs deux personnalités et c'était juste un spectacle magnifique et enivrant pour les deux amants, qui finirent par venir dans un cri pour Stiles et dans un bruit étouffé pour Derek.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, le chorégraphe arriva au Studio dans la belle Camaro de Derek. Ils étaient arrivés tôt pour ne croiser personne. Non pas qu'ils se cachaient, mais ils préféraient simplement profiter de ce petit secret au moins une journée.

Pour l'instant, les deux hommes s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans la sportive du brun, tels deux adolescents remplis d'hormones.

OoOoOoOoO

Mari se rendait au studio. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Stiles depuis hier soir. Après le passage de Derek, il avait tout bonnement disparu. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, elle savait qu'elle pourrait le cuisiner sur sa soirée dans la journée. Sur le chemin, alors qu'elle vérifiait ses comptes Twitter, Instagram et autres, elle leva les yeux de son smartphone et tomba sur une scène... Intéressante ? Comment qualifier l'image de son meilleur ami et chorégraphe embrassant goulûment son nouveau danseur ? Elle les vit se séparer et observa Derek faire le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière passager afin de laisser descendre Stiles. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, qui les firent rire, et les deux garçons s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous le regard amusé de Mari. « _Plus besoin de demander où tu étais Blazej..._ » Pensa en souriant la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoO

Le danseur rompit le baiser, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de quitter l'habitacle et de venir ouvrir la portière de son amant. Stiles sourit sous l'attention et sortit du véhicule avant d'attraper la taille de Derek.

« Monsieur est galant, ça me plaît, s'amusa Stiles faisant rire le brun.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi, _mon Ange_. »

Stiles frissonna, mais rit un instant puis, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« On devrait y aller, beau brun, suggéra le chorégraphe.

\- Yep, mon cher Monsieur Hale, en piste ! Lança une voix amusée derrière eux. »

Les deux garçons se figèrent et se retournèrent vers la personne.

« Mari ! Bonjour ! la salua Derek.

\- Salut ! sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers Stiles. Je me demandais où tu avais passé la soirée. Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ! le taquina Mari en indiquant Derek du regard.

\- * _Hum*_ , oui, euh... Désolé ? tenta le chorégraphe, s'attirant les rires de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu fais ce que tu veux. J'espère juste que tu avais l'intention de m'en parler !

\- Évidemment. Bon, on y va ? Derek doit encore travailler sur ses passages et les ensembles aussi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait remplacer l'un des meilleurs et qu'il n'avait que deux mois pour se fondre à la perfection dans le groupe.

\- Merci pour la pression, sourit le danseur en suivant le mouvement pour se rapprocher des locaux. »

Après s'être changés, ils s'installèrent dans la même salle que la veille. Il restait une heure avant l'arrivée des autres danseurs et Derek décida de marquer des passages avec Stiles, pour se chauffer un peu avant de commencer, revoyant en détails ses parties sous les indications de Mari et le regard expert du chorégraphe.

Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit et chacun le félicita d'avoir était pris, Erica et le petit groupe de la veille étant les plus enthousiastes. La blonde le prit dans ses bras et ça se termina par un câlin groupé lorsque Julie et Justine leur sautèrent dessus en riant. Boyd les rejoignit, se contentant de lui serrer la main en souriant, et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans la compagnie.

Stiles, de son côté, avait rejoint Allison et Lydia et jetait de temps en temps des regards vers le nouveau.

« Alors alors, hier soir, on s'attendait à te voir au Red, t'étais où ? lui demanda Lydia.

\- J'avais d'autres plans, chérie, répondit Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Un plan brun aux yeux clairs ? sourit narquoisement Allison.

\- Peut-être bien, qui sait ? »

Les trois danseurs se mirent à rire et finirent par faire quelques exercices d'échauffement.

Cette fois, le groupe s'était dispersé dans les différentes salles et chacun revoyait ses passages, passant d'une salle à l'autre.

Erica et les autres lui proposèrent de rester un peu après les répètes pour revoir deux trois trucs et il accepta volontiers. Ça ne lui ferait vraiment aucun mal de travailler encore un peu sur certaines parties.

Sur un temps de pose, il vit l'hyperactif l'approcher et il lui sourit.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? voulut savoir Stiles.

\- Je pensais rester un peu, Erica a proposé. Pourquoi ? Tu avais une idée en tête ?

\- On va au Red avec les filles, j'aurais aimé t'offrir un verre, beau brun, sourit le chorégraphe.

\- Je vais essayer de passer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si, je cite, je devais remplacer l'un des meilleurs et que je n'avais que deux mois pour me fondre dans le groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vrai, rigola-t-il.

\- Mais promis, si je peux, je vous rejoins. J'aimerais beaucoup boire un verre avec toi. »

Le jeune homme regarda aux alentours et après vérification, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Derek avant de s'éloigner un sourire discret au coin des lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

Derek venait de sortir des studios et il repéra rapidement le bar dont Stiles lui avait parlé. Il était vingt et une heure passée et il espérait vraiment que le jeune chorégraphe l'avait attendu. Il se dirigea vers l'établissement et une fois devant, il tomba sur Lydia et Allison qui quittaient les lieux. La rousse le regarda avec amusement, alors que la brune paraissait soulagée de le voir.

« Ah tiens, salut, lui sourit la rouquine.

\- Hey, hésita-t-il.

\- Il t'attend, amusez-vous bien, le salua la brune d'un sourire en coin tout en tirant Lydia et disparaissant lentement dans la rue. »

Derek rentra et aperçut tout de suite l'hyperactif à une table, assis sur une banquette et tripotant son téléphone. Il s'installa en face de lui, faisant lever les yeux de Stiles, qui eut un sourire magnifique en le voyant-là.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas...

\- J'ai promis, je tiens toujours mes promesses, lui répondit le brun en souriant.

\- Aurais-tu des défauts ?

\- Des tas ! Crois-moi, mes sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'elles plaindraient la pauvre personne qui partagerait un jour ma vie.

\- Eh bien, moi, pour le moment, j'apprécie grandement ta personne mon cher, sourit Stiles.

\- Seulement ma personne ? le taquina gentiment le danseur.

\- Bon, ok, peut-être que j'affectionne tout autant ton enveloppe corporelle ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je n'avais absolument pas remarqué, fit innocemment Derek, mais souriant doucement. Je n'avais pas fait le lien entre ça et tes cris.

\- Vantard ! marmonna, en rougissant, l'hyperactif.

\- J'assume, sourit le brun.

\- Premier défaut.

\- Verdict ?

\- J'aime ! »

Ils parlèrent du chorégraphe, Derek apprit le nom du colocataire de Stiles, Scott – aka Scotty – qui était aussi son meilleur ami. Les deux hommes parlèrent également de la compagnie et du parcours du jeune chorégraphe. Stiles lui apprit qu'il avait fait quatre ans au '' _California Institute of the Arts_ '' au département '' _Sharon Disney Lund School of Dance_ '' où il valida son B.F.A en Danse et c'est aussi à cette époque qu'il avait rencontré Marilyn. De là leur était venu l'idée de créer une troupe de danseurs et une fois leurs diplômes en poche, ils avaient commencé à rechercher des danseurs. La première fut Lydia, qui ramena avec elle Allison. Elles étaient, elles aussi, d'anciennes élèves de l'institut et ils commencèrent par faire des vidéos. Était venu s'ajouter Isaac, un jeune danseur amateur, qui était tout simplement arrivé au Studio qu'ils louaient pour répéter et leur avait annoncé qu'il voulait faire partie de la troupe. Les quatre danseurs lui avaient laissé sa chance.

« Ok, très bien. Mais là, tu as quand même une trentaine de danseurs avec toi – Stiles ricana – Comment on passe de cinq à trente ? voulut savoir Derek.

\- Eh bien, en fait, c'est après une vidéo qu'on a postée, sur _Diamonds._ Mari s'est blessée et il a fallu la remplacer. On a donc fait passer le mot et au final, on en a gardé pas mal. On a fini par être une dizaine. Mari a créé la compagnie et en a pris la direction parce qu'en fait... elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de sa blessure et du coup, on a décidé qu'elle s'occuperait de nous. Après, ça s'est fait naturellement. On a monté des spectacles, eut des contrats avec des salles et des théâtres et comme on avait quand même besoin d'argent pour alimenter la compagnie, on a ouvert des cours de danse pour les jeunes et les moins jeunes la semaine. Certains donnent des stages à travers le pays et petit à petit, on est devenu ce qu'on est aujourd'hui. »

Derek l'écoutait, mais il finit par lui demander pourquoi Isaac était parti. Stiles grimaça avant de lui expliquer que le danseur avait passé un concours pour une compagnie française, il y a de ça plusieurs mois avec Allison, et les deux avaient été recalés. Mais, le mois dernier, Isaac avait été contacté par les directeurs français et il avait accepté de les rejoindre sans vraiment en parler. Alli avait été la plus touchée, ils étaient tout de même en couple depuis un long moment, et il était parti du jour au lendemain, laissant soin à Mari de faire passer le message au groupe.

« Aouch... grimaça le danseur. Il était vraiment bon alors ?

\- Très ! Mais regarde plutôt. »

Le plus jeune lui tendit son portable et lança une vidéo. L'homme était plutôt grand, les cheveux bouclés lui tombant un peu sur le visage, des yeux bleus extrêmement expressifs. Son torse était plutôt large et ses muscles étaient fins, des muscles de danseurs. Isaac était effectivement un très bon danseur avec des mouvements presque parfaits, fluides et gracieux. Il avait un style vraiment intéressant et Derek était plutôt impressionné parce que d'après Stiles, ce mec n'avait jamais suivi de formation à proprement parler et il faisait des choses fantastiques. À la fin de la vidéo, Derek soupira en posant le portable sur la table.

« Ok... Pas mal...

\- Oui, je te rassure pour la pièce en cours, tu dois prendre sa place, mais après ça... tu pourras prendre ta propre place au sein de la compagnie, sourit le chorégraphe. Bref, arrêtons de parler boulot. Tu parles de ta famille au passé... Je peux te demander pourquoi ? »

Le brun se tendit un peu et Stiles crut voir des reflets bleutés dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'un effet de lumière. Il sentit que l'homme en face de lui hésitait à répondre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. On ne se connaît probablement pas assez pour aborder ce sujet.

\- Ils sont morts dans un incendie sur notre propriété dans la forêt. C'était il y a longtemps. Et... s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça, soupira le brun en remarquant le regard peiné du chorégraphe. Changeons de conversation ? J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer... Scotty ? sourit le danseur. »

OoOoOoOoO

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir, et Derek avait quand même cette boule au ventre qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il devait monter sur une scène. Il connaissait à la perfection ses passages et exécutait toute la chorégraphie sans aucune difficulté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Il était changé et il devait maintenant passer au maquillage. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se maquiller, l'odeur des produits était désagréable, mais disons qu'il s'était habitué. Il attrapa sa trousse et s'installa devant l'un des miroirs éclairés. Il commença par corriger son teint, il détestait la texture du fond de teint sur sa peau, mais c'était nécessaire alors, il continua à étaler la crème en évitant sa barbe, tout en grimaçant quand il repéra Stiles, qui l'observait en se pinçant les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas rire.

« Quoi ?

\- Oh rien, rien... ricana l'hyperactif en se levant.

\- Je déteste ça, devoir me maquiller !

\- Laisse-moi faire ? proposa Stiles en s'installant en face de lui. »

Derek se laissa maquiller et embrasser par la même occasion, mais prit les choses en main quand il fallut appliquer le crayon noir – il tenait à ses yeux, merci bien – et le mascara. (non, il ne ressemble pas à une drag queen). Il redonna champ libre à son petit ami pour finir les détails et observa le rendu. Ses traits étaient plus marqués, ses yeux recouverts de noir qui s'estompait sur toute la paupière jusqu'aux sourcils et s'étendait faiblement sous l'œil donnait un effet sauvage dont il n'avait pas réellement besoin, mais qui rendait vraiment très bien. Il jeta un œil à Stiles, qui arborait le même style de maquillage, et sourit. Il était vraiment beau comme ça. Il se retourna rapidement, surprenant le chorégraphe, et se jeta sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant un ''Hmpf'' surpris. S'en suivit un long baiser passionné rempli de soupirs, de grognements et même de quelques gémissements.

« Comme c'est original, deux danseurs s'embrassant à pleine bouche dans les loges... soupira dramatiquement Lydia en entrant dans la pièce. »

La jeune femme était vêtue d'une espèce de nuisette noire courte d'où dépassait un shorty rose pâle, ses cheveux roux lâchés dans un effet décoiffé – qui avait sûrement pris plus de temps que de les coiffer – et portait un maquillage noir semblable à ce qu'ils avaient.

« Désolé, ricana Derek en s'éloignant de son amant.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Il lui manque les traces noires sur le corps... chantonna Stiles.

\- Oui, eh bien, C'est moi qui le fait hein ! Le coupa la rouquine en s'avançant. Sinon, ça va finir en coucherie et on n'a pas le temps. Derek, viens-là, exigea Lydia en ignorant le regard indigné de son ami. »

Elle humidifia légèrement le corps du brun et s'enduisit les mains de poudre noire avant de les essuyer grossièrement sur son torse, son dos et ses bras.

« Et voilà ! déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lavabo pour se rincer les mains. Stiles, mon cœur, arrête de baver et amène ton Apollon près de la scène où tout le monde nous attend.

\- Qui est le fondateur et chorégraphe de la compagnie déjà ? demanda ironiquement Derek en embrassant rapidement la joue de l'homme.

\- Parfois, je me le demande sincèrement... marmonna le chorégraphe sous le ricanement de son amie. Aller, viens, on nous attend. »

Le brun le suivit à travers les couloirs et ils atteignirent les coulisses d'où ils pouvaient voir la scène cachée par un épais rideau noir. Derek partit rejoindre Erica et les autres.

À une minute de l'ouverture du rideau, tous les danseurs étaient à leur place et Derek ferma les yeux pour souffler une dernière fois. Il repensa à ces derniers mois, les meilleurs de toute sa vie si vous vouliez son avis, et il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir quitté New-York pour revenir dans sa ville natale. Il y avait fait des rencontres plus qu'intéressantes et avait fait la connaissance de la personne la plus compréhensive du pays, si ce n'était du monde, une personne qui l'avait approché sans rien savoir de lui et qui n'avait pas fui en apprenant à le connaître. Stiles était tout simplement merveilleux, il comprenait sa passion, ne le jugeait pas et ne détestait pas ce qu'il était. Cet homme complètement intenable, à la langue bien pendue, l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, quelqu'un de différent.

Il sentit des lèvres douces, qu'il connaissait par cœur, se poser furtivement sur les siennes avant que la voix de Stiles lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Merde, Sourwolf... »

Il rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête en souriant à l'homme qui s'éloignait rapidement de la scène. Yep, il espérait réellement que cet homme-là serait à ses côtés pour un long, très long moment... En tout cas, il fera tout pour que ce soit le cas.

La lumière s'éteignit et il put entendre le rideau s'ouvrir.

C'était parti.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Eh oui, c'est fini...**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (Bon ou mauvais hein)**

 **Des bisous les lou-loups et à bientôt pour la prochaine histoire :)**

 **Wolfie**


End file.
